


sunset in the sky, bid the day goodbye

by 26stars



Series: Time Traveler's Wife AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Quakerider Writer's Guild kiss challenge, Second Generation, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: It's the night before a big day for the whole SHIELD family, but no one wants this one to end just yetHalley-verseTitle from "Sailing the Sugar Sea" by JJ Heller





	sunset in the sky, bid the day goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> This is me shamelessly fluffing out the future of my AU family. (my Time Traveler's wife AU). If you haven't read that, some lines may seem a little confusing, but you can still enjoy the fluff.

The sky is slowly sliding from gold to orange as May shields her eyes with one hand, squinting into the reflection of the setting sun on the water. Her feet sink into the fine sand with every step, the hem of her black maxi dress blowing around her ankles in the breeze off the water that brings with it the smell of salt. Gulls sweep overhead, hoping for some last snacks before going in to roost, but May’s eyes are on the people ahead of her, not the birds above her.

“Stephen, you don’t let go of Aunt Daisy’s hand, understand?” Jemma calls from her elbow, looking in the same direction as May, at the knot of children running in and out of the surf as their party makes their way back up the beach in the direction of the small hotel where they’re all staying. Sundown is hardly the end of the crowds on this particular beach of Maui, but the people are spread thinly enough that it’s easy enough to keep an eye on all the little ones.

“Okay, Mummy!” the curly-haired three-year-old calls back, silhouetted against the bright sky and flashing sea, one tiny hand held safely by the woman beside him.

“He’s talking so well now,” May marvels, glancing at his parents beside her.

“Means it’s all downhill from here,” Fitz says with a smile, adjusting the bag of beach toys wet towels on his (slightly sunburned) shoulder as they continue walking. “I give it a year before him and his sister figure out how to gang up on us to win every argument.”

“Sounds like you’d better stop at two,” Elena says from Jemma’s other side, where she carries a sleeping Daniel in a carrier on her chest. Phil, Mack, and Daisy are knee-deep in the water with the rest of the kids, who all seem determined to not let their day at the beach end just yet, even as the adults subtly herd them toward their bedtimes.

“Well, never say never,” Jemma says with a graceful shrug, tightening the sunhat holding her sandy hair out of her face. “I suppose if Daisy doesn’t want another, then it’s our turn for the next one.”

May feels the way the comment causes the other adults around her to glance briefly in her direction, but she only shrugs.

“I don’t tell the future anymore,” she reminds them without looking away from the joyful chaos in the sea ahead of them. “We’ll see what happens.”

“Mummy, can I have my goggles?” Sophie says as she comes running back up the beach to her mother. Even soaking wet, some of her curls have managed to defiantly spring back up.

“No sweetheart, no more swimming tonight,” Jemma says with a shake of her head. “You can walk in the water with the others or you can walk with us, but no more swimming.”

The five-year-old thankfully doesn’t put up a fuss, simply pulling an about-face and racing back into the waves, where Mack and is swinging a giggling Andrea up onto his shoulders.

“Okay everyone, first one to the red umbrella gets the next ride,” he calls, leading a charge of short legs and high voices further down the beach towards their hotel. Daisy runs along with Stephen, her dark hair flying and a wide smile on her face. Phil, however, hangs back, letting the other adults catch up with him and joining their group as they follow after.

“Do any of you remember how it felt to have that much energy?” he says with a disbelieving smile when they get close enough to hear.

“You’re talking to the woman who can do a hundred yards in a heartbeat, Phil,” May reminds him, gesturing at Elena as he falls in step beside her. “She’s going to outlast us all.”

They all laugh, watching as the race ends and Mack swaps out Andrea for Sophie before leading a second charge further down the sand.

“Good thing you married someone who can keep up.”

They walk in silence for a few moments, until Phil bumps May’s shoulder with his own.

“How are you feeling?”

May smiles, looking at the woman up ahead of her, who is now lifting tiny Stephen onto her back and challenging Mack to a race.

“It still feels like a dream,” she eventually answers quietly, and she sees Jemma’s smile in the corner of her eye.

“Well, as excited as we are to have you back May, and for the occasion, we’re mostly just thankful for the excuse to go to Hawaii,” Elena says with a flash of a dazzling smile.

May smiles in her direction, grateful that she’s finally getting the chance to get to know Elena. It’s still strange to think that by now, FitzSimmons have known Mack’s wife longer than May has known them…

“Incoming,” Phil warns, and May looks over in time to see the literal flock of children, herded by Mack, all racing in their direction in a chorus of giggles. Stephen, unfortunately, actually looks a little overwhelmed, racing towards his parents with a look of panic and his arms outstretched.

“Mummy…” he wails, and Jemma hurries forward into the wave of children to scoop him into her arms.

“Just in time for bed,” Fitz announces, and May is surprised to realize that they’ve already reached their hotel. “Sophie, come over here and dry off.”

“Mama, can we play for five more minutes?” Andrea says as she reaches her mother. “Dad said we had to ask you.”

“Not tonight, _mija_ —we’ll have another day on the beach tomorrow. And you and your sister need to get some rest before the big day.”

“Please?” the six-year-old repeats, grabbing at her cousin’s hand. “I want to play with Halley more.”

“We’ll play tomorrow,” the seven-year-old promises, the briefest, knowing glance at Elena revealing maturity beyond her years. “And anyway, I’ll get to stay with you and your family tomorrow night, so we have extra time.”

“All kids accounted for?” Mack says, bringing up the rear. “All right minions, up the stairs and under the beach showers. Let’s see who can get all that sand off the fastest.”

“I’m going to remember that trick,” Daisy mutters as she falls in step with the other adults while the children race off after their favorite uncle again. “Just make everything a competition—they’ll do it in half the time and with zero protest.”

“Well, I’m sure your girl will get wise before too long,” Phil reminds her. “You’ll be the one to teach everyone else what to do with a teenager.”

“One major life event at a time, Coulson,” Daisy says, digging an elbow into his arm with a grin. “Don’t spoil my wedding weekend making me think about that yet.”

“Don’t worry Daisy, you’ll have backup,” Jemma reminds her, squeezing her hand before heading up the stairs with Stephen still in her arms. “We’re in this together.”

“Thanks, Jemma,” Daisy calls after her, lingering at the foot of the steps. “Tell Halley to wait for me up there.”

May doesn’t need Daisy to tell her to fall back, to remain down on the sand and let the others go ahead of them, up out of earshot. Daisy slips her hand into May’s as they both turn to look back the sea, where the sun is just touching the horizon.

“I still can’t believe we’re getting to do this,” Daisy whispers, leaning closer and resting her cheek on May’s shoulder. “Sometimes I still can’t even believe you’re here.”

“Me either,” May says, squeezing Daisy’s hand.

They stare at the horizon together until the sun falls into the water, and May has a feeling they’re both thinking of a different sunset on this beach, years ago, one that felt like an ending and not the beginning this one signals.

“I love you,” Daisy says as the burning light disappears, and May turns her head to kiss Daisy, hoping it can sum up what words can’t—the way she’s feeling in this moment, here, now, with her.

“I love you too,” she says, smiling against Daisy’s cheek. “I can’t wait to marry you again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> On a very personal note, one of my best memories is of the night before a wedding of some people I've been through hell with, walking back from dinner to our hotel with everyone's kids on the beach...it really did feel like time stopped for a while.
> 
> And these characters deserve a moment like that too.


End file.
